


High Blood

by Leonidas1754



Series: A Doomed Timeline That's Not All About Doom (Instead There's The Grubs of The Canon Characters) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timeline, Eridan is a drama queen, Existential Crisis, Gen, Implied Moirails, Just Eridan having a minor breakdown and becoming a grub pile, no death though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Eridan is asked to watch the Grubs and has a (sort of?) revelation and emotional shut down contemplating their existence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't set foot in the HS fandom in a while. I kind of want to read HS again but it's so long man. Ah well.

Eridan stared down at the little grubs, most of whom stared back for a short time before moving to find something more interesting to do or see. He settled down to sit in front of the little area where they’d apparently been created. Karkat had asked him to watch them, as there was no one else to do so, and if he was being completely honest with himself, he was having a little bit of an existential crisis.

They weren’t natural, none of them. They were predestined to play this game, created by it. He was… unnatural, all of them were. It was like a slap in the face to the pure, high blooded ideology he’d had his entire life. Sure, he was still a violet blood, they were all still the same as they’d always been, but he supposed that was part of the point. If anything, they were the ones that should have been culled, they were the unnatural, mutant, even.

The Tavros grub fell off the short platform onto his back and his legs flailed in the air as he tried to get up. Eridan couldn’t help but snicker a bit, but he reached down and turned Tavgrub over anyways. After all, he thought as he saw his own young self settle by Tavgrub, they were the same, with this. He was a purpleblood, sure, but it was artificial, created by this game.

Eridan carefully herded the grubs from the corners of the room, hissing softly as the Nepeta one bit his fingers. The only one who hadn’t moved from its original position was the young Karkat, who simply seemed to watch every other grub with wide eyes. He carefully pulled them all onto the main pad and started making a barrier of sorts to keep them there. He couldn’t have them running around all over the place, that was just asking for trouble.

Eventually he sat again, and the grubs approached, some crawling onto his lap and some settling around him. He lifted the small him up and the grub looked back. His eyes were wide with innocence and wonder, and it was hard for Eridan to think that he’d ever been like that in the first place. The grub escaped from his grip and crawled up his arm and onto his shoulder. He couldn’t help but smile softly and scratch under his chin. He laid back, careful to not squish any grubs under him, laughing softly as the ones crawling on his stomach tickled him a bit.

That was how Karkat found him shortly after, laying on the floor covered in grubs and dozing slightly. “Uh… You know, I’ll admit, I half expected them to be dead by time I came back, or at least you trying to get them to not bother you. Not complaining, by the way, you can totally let them sleep on you, that’s cool.”

“I don’t know. I think I’m just havin’ so much of an existential crisis that I’ve kinda gone dumb to it.”

Karkat stared blankly at him for a few moments before sitting down beside him, rubbing his neck. “Well… I guess it’s as good a time as ever to tell you we’re in a doomed timeline? Aradia said something fucked up and she’s gonna go back and fix it so… that’s cool I guess.”

“Oh.” Eridan felt he probably should be freaking out about that, but he was kind of spent. He could freak out later. “So what now?”

“I guess we just… Take care of these things? I mean, we can’t send them like we were supposed to, it won’t work now I guess.” Karkat sighed and leaned back on his hands. “Got any ideas on how to take care of grubs?”

“None. Kan’s probably better to ask.”

“Yea, probably.” Karkat looked over, mildly concerned at Eridan’s calm about the entire situation. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Eridan sighed. “Not really? I’m probably thinkin’ too much but at this point it’s kinda too late to stop it so… yea.”

Karkat reached over and pat his head, smoothing out the stray hairs. “You wanna talk about it?”

“No. If I say it out loud that’ll probably make it worse.”

“Eh, you’ve probably said crazier stuff to me before. You’ve always been a drama queen.” Karkat snickered, moving to pet one of the grubs as it nudged his hand. “You just going to lay there or are you actually going to get up?”

“I’m gonna lay for a little while. I think some a them are sleepin’ anyways.” Eridan closed his eyes, sighing softly. “Hey Kar?”

“Yea?”

“Do you think this is one a the timelines where everyone dies horribly?”

Karkat massaged his temples. “How about we DON’T think about that right now, especially with grubs. I’m going to go find Kanaya, can you stay with them for a little longer?”

“Yes, I’ve got this under control for now.” Eridan reached up to pet whatever grub was currently hitting his chest with their tiny legs.

Karkat nodded and got up, sparing Eridan one last concerned look before jogging off to get Kanaya. He’d be fine… Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave a comment, it gives me motivation to write more.


End file.
